I. Cross Reference to Related Applications
The present invention relates to the field of burglar proof dwelling enclosures. More specifically the present invention relates to the field of burglar proof window coverings for dwellings. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to the field of burglar proof window coverings for dwellings which are easily opened from the inside in the event of an emergency.